Chapter 3
by Theseus Thompson
Summary: read and review as usual guys and any helpful tips would be appreciated!


Hey there! This is a journal of Percy Jackson, that's me, about how I was able to become a god. It seems like the last thing Zeus would let me do right? But I guess cause of the circumstances he had to be _lenient_ *ahem*cough*cough*and give me godhood. But now I guess you guys are wondering a few things like how I got to be a god after the last time I was offered it I refused, and why I haven't mentioned Annabeth yet? Don't worry I'll explain it all in the following story. At first it seemed like a normal day. But I had no idea how wrong I could be.

It was a perfect day to be a demigod. No monster attacks, Clarisse hadn't tried to kill me yet, and I actually succeeded in reaching the top of the rock wall at max setting, and to top it all off, I had a ring for Annabeth. That's right I was going to ask to marry me! I had the ring in my pocket and was going ask her but at the moment I couldn't fine her. As I kept walking I passed a few campers that gave me evil stares. I ignored them and kept walking. You might be wonder why I, the _Perseus_ Jackson, defeater of Kronos, hero of Olympus, killer of Polybotes, bane of Poseidon, would be getting evil looks. Well it all started out a couple of weeks ago when we got a new son of Aphrodite. As soon as he stepped into the camp everybody seemed to love him and start to hate me. I had no clue why, but I didn't mind not getting some of the attention but when it turned into hate, I got mad. Why would they become mad at me, you might ask? Well, _apparently_ I wasn't paying enough respect to john the new Aphroditian. But all of that is off topic. Anyway I searched all the likely places for Annabeth, but couldn't find her anywhere. It was a bit unusual but then again she had been spending time in more unusual places. So at that moment I didn't think much about it. _Biggest mistake ever._

After my little scavenger hunt, (and I still couldn't find her) I decided to hit the arena and burn off the arena and burn off some nervousness. However, the moment I stepped in to the arena I had to ditch the idea because of a particularly vicious cabin that wanted revenge on me. (Guess who?)

So in the end I ended up going to the beach. But after that idea my life was completely destroyed. This is what happened:

I got to the beach in record time, wanting to avoid the wrath of the Ares cabin. When I got to the beach I decided to go to my favourite place to just sit and think. On the way I happened to see two people sitting in the sand and holding hands. I have no idea why I did this but I decided to move closer to get a good look at the people. For some reason they both looked really familiar, but I just couldn't place it. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"John this is the place ever! How did you find it?"

That sounded really familiar, in fact it sounded just like-

"I know, and I'm glad you agree with me, Annabeth. I just followed some signs and found it." John said

No way, could that be Annabeth. She wouldn't ditch me for that loser would she? I was so stunned at that moment that I nearly missed the next part of their conversation.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Ya, john?"

"Tell me you love me. Honestly. If you don't love me just tell me no, I don't love you get."

What would she do? Would she continue to love me or fall for that failure? In the next second my life just fell apart.

"John, I love you."

That was it! I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped out from behind them and said "hey, Annabeth."

I guess she wasn't expecting me cause she jumped like two feet in the air. Then she whipped around and muttered "oh damn"

"Percy, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you." She continued

"Ya neither did I," said John smirking behind Annabeth's back.

I might be a seaweed brain at times but this wasn't one of those times. With sick horror I could see why the two of them were where I could easily spot them even if I couldn't see them properly. John had known that I would come here when I couldn't find Annabeth to try and think. So he had planned for him and Annabeth to be there when I came.

I looked at John with disgust and contempt and said to him "you're a vile, cruel, sick, and twisted son of Aphrodite you know that? First you take my girlfriend away from me, but then you make it so that I could witness the break up?"

"Percy, look, I'm very sorry that you had to witness that, but there's nothing I could do about it." said Annabeth

"NOTHING YOU COULD DO ABOUT IT?"I nearly yelled, ok yelled a bit, ok, ok, fine yelled a lot "of course you could have done something about it. You could have not even talked to this jerk in the first place. Then maybe he wouldn't have corrupted you and this wouldn't be happening!"

"Percy face the facts. You were gone for a long time on some quest for the gods or something and I was lonely. So I got help and comfort from whoever it came from. And it happened to come from John the most. So I started to talk with him and eventually I started to like him. And as that happened I started to think of you less and less until I realized that I didn't love you anymore. I'm sorry Percy." Annabeth stated in my face before turning around and walking away with John, who just happened to look back and give me a little wink. I felt so mad right now and the oceans were showing. I decided to show Annabeth what the quest I had gone for was about.

I yelled "hey Annabeth, look at what I got for you!" and took the ring out of my pocket and held it out in front of me. They both turned around and looked at the ring. Annabeth looked shocked like this was the last thing she expected from me while John just looked uninterested.

"So what?" John yelled back at me "I could easily get her a bigger one. It's not that special Jackson."

I smiled and tapped all the gems on the side of the diamond. When I finished a holographic image of the camp popped up. I guess I haven't explained much about the ring have I? Ok then, this is a quick summary. I go on a quest for Hephaestus to help him with something. I ask him to do me a favour and make the ring for me. This is made from silver, and on top are 4 small gems: a sapphire, a yellow sapphire, a ruby, and an emerald, surrounding a huge diamond. When you press all four gems a holographic image pops up of the place you're in along with all the building and structural plans.

Any way after I activated it John looked shocked and Annabeth... well let's just say she was beyond shocked. She looked like she was going to faint soon. But apparently John never lost his cool cause he yelled "Just tell me which store you got it from and I can buy it for her too. It's not a onetime thing."

"actually John it is. Because if you want to get it I suggest you go to Hephaestus and do him a favour which will probably be something like taking back control of his forges from a few hundred monsters."

John just looked at me disgustedly and said to Annabeth "come on honey, we don't need his fancy gadgets." And then they both walked away.

Something was wrong and I could feel it. But I didn't know what. The way they both walked away made me so mad at them and the world, but I calmed down when I thought of the friends I still had at camp. I couldn't hurt them just because I lost Annabeth. I started walking back to camp thinking that this was the worst day of my life. Boy was I wrong. It seemed like the fates had decided to torture me because the next few days were so horrible that today was nothing. Just a normal day in a demigod's life... I hope.


End file.
